Descendant: 1x07 Dead Desires
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: While recovering from being attacked Aiden crosses paths with a ghost that is bound to keep her secrets buried. Meanwhile, Melinda catches Andrea in a rather compromising position


**I do not own Ghost Whisperer.**

**Author's Note: My Descendant fic was last updated 2 years ago :( I feel so ashamed, I'm so sorry I just forgot about this fic. I originally posted 1.07 in the main Descendant folder but decided to post this as an individual story. I am working on 1.08 so be on lookout for that.**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**1.07 "Dead Desires"**

Aiden sat in the hospital bed, Megan was at his bed side "Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll be fine" Aiden said. "No I'm not leaving you" Megan said. The door opened and Jim walked in "How you feeling" Jim asked his son. "Sore" Aiden said "So are you here for visiting or as my doctor" Aiden asked his dad. "As your doctor" Jim said. Jim sat in the chair next to Aiden's bed. Jim sighed "You know the stitched you have on your stomach" Jim said to Aiden "Yeah, you won't tell me what they are there for" Aiden said "So what are they there for" Aiden asked Jim. Jim looked at Megan and Megan looked at Jim "Ok what is going on" Aiden said. "Aiden, we had to remove one of your testicles. It was shattered from the injuries" Jim said. "Oh ok, but everything else is ok though right" Aiden said. "Physically yes. But because of that type of the injury you can't have any kids. You can't get a girl pregnant" Jim said. "Oh" Aiden said, he looked at Megan and reached for her hand. Jim could tell they wanted to bed alone "I'll leave you two alone" Jim said and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry" Aiden said, he looked sad "We could of tried for kids but stupid me wasn't ready and now we can't ever have them" Aiden said. Megan got on the bed with him "Hey this is not your fault and baby please don't blame yourself for this" Megan said. "Can I be alone" Aiden asked her. "Yeah sure" Megan said, she got up and left the room. Aiden laid down, a tear fell down his face.

Jim was sitting in his office when Melinda walked in "Hey how you feeling" Jim got up and kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "I feel like crap" Melinda said. Jim looked worried "Mel, maybe I should run some blood tests just to be on the safe side" Jim said. "Jim, it's probably just the flu" Melinda said. They both sat on the couch "Mel, come on. Just let me run some tests and we'll take it from there" Jim said. "Jim, baby, you know how much I hate needles" Melinda said. "I know but I hate seeing you like this" Jim said. "I'll be fine. Did you break the news to Aiden yet" Melinda asked. Jim looked down at the ground, Melinda knew exactly what that meant "How did he take it" Melinda asked. "I don't know I could tell they both wanted to be alone so I left" Jim said. "Hey look at me" Melinda said, she pulled up his head. Jim looked at her "Our boy is strong. He's going to be fine" Melinda said. Jim got up off the couch "Mel, you should of seen his face when I told him that. It was like..." Jim started to say, Melinda interrupted him and got up off the couch and walked over to him "I know baby" Melinda said. Melinda wrapped her arms around him; Jim did the same to her. "They found his body. It's in the morgue" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said. "That bastard is lucky he is dead because if he wasn't I would kill him. How could he do this to him" Jim said in angry voice. "Because he's a sick person" Melinda said. Jim sat down in his chair at his desk "Just calm down, he's dead now and Aiden is going to be fine" Melinda started to rub his really tense shoulders. "Loosen up hon." Melinda said. Jim relaxed in his chair as Melinda continued to massage his shoulders.

Aiden sat up in bed and grabbed a pair of sweat pants that Megan got from home and put them on. He got up out of his bed "OW" he groaned in pain, he was still in a great deal of pain but Jim has been sedating him to numb the pain, but it seemed to wearing off. Aiden walked out of the room and walked the other way before Megan could see him. Megan quickly seen him going around the corner in the hospital and went after him "Aiden, where are you going? You need to be in bed babe" Megan out her arm around his arm. "I'm just going for a walk. Want to come"? Aiden asked. Megan nodded "Are you ok" she asked as they got on the elevator "I'm in pain but I'll live" Aiden pushed one of the buttons on the elevator to go up to the top floor. "Maybe we should get dad and have him give you another sedative for the pain" Megan said. "Later, right now I am fine. Don't worry" Aiden kissed her. Megan kissed him back "Ok". The elevator doors opened and they walked out. Megan seen what way they were going "Aiden, are you sure about this" Megan asked. They both walked over to the maternity ward and looked in the window. "Yeah" Aiden looked in the window. "Baby please don't do this to yourself. We can always adopt" Megan said. "It's not the same and you know it. Plus you have always wanted your own kid, not somebody else's" Aiden said. "Yes, I have but I don't care if we don't have one together. Whatever child we adopt I will love him or her just like he/she was my own" Megan said. "So when do we get the papers" Aiden asked. Megan sighed "I'm not divorcing you just because you can't have any babies with me. I love you and that is one thing that will never change" Megan hugged him. "I love you too" Aiden wrapped his arms around her. A nurse is seen carrying a new born baby into the maternity ward and a bunch of paparazzi's storm into the hospital in the hall by the maternity ward and flashes start going off as they are snapping pictures of the baby that was just brought in the maternity ward. "What the hell" Megan said as she and Aiden both moved away from the paparazzi and cameras. Aiden looked inside again and seen a ghost standing by the baby that was just brought in, the ghost was dressed in a hospital gown and blood was all over the gown and the ghost looked vaguely familar to Aiden, like he had seen her somewhere before. The ghost looked up and seen Aiden staring at her. The ghost disappeared and appeared next to Aiden "You can see me" the ghost asked. Aiden nodded trying not to make a scene since there were cameras. The nurses in the maternity ward closed the curtains on the windows so the paparazzi couldn't snap any pictures. The paparazzi went wild. "You cannot let them give away my baby. You can't you need to stop them" the ghost said. "How am I supposed to stop them" Aiden mumbled to her. Megan looked at him "Just do it or else" the ghost said and disappeared. "Let me guess" Megan gave him a look implying that she was saying it was a ghost. "Yep" Aiden responded. Aiden opened the door to the maternity ward and seen that the ghost was not there anymore and closed the door back up.

MAIN CREDITS

Back in Jim's office, Melinda was sitting on his lap and they were both making out. "Your door is locked right" Melinda asked as she kissed him. "Yes" Jim kept kissing her. Melinda pulled off his scrub shirt. Jim put his hands up her shirt and unbuttoned her bra and pulled them off. He started to kiss her down her body when his office phone started to ring. They both sighed and stopped kissing "Do you have to get it" Melinda asked desperately. "Yes" Jim kissed her one last time and picked up the phone. "Dr. Lucas, there is a debacle down at the maternity ward, there are a bunch of paparazzi in the hall trying to snap pictures of this baby" the nurse said over the phone. "I'll be down there in a minute" Jim said and hung up the phone. "We better go" Jim said. Melinda sighed and put on her bra and shirt. Jim put on his scrub shirt. "What's going on" Melinda asked Jim. "Well there a top celebrity who recently just gave birth and she died from a complication and now it's all over the news that she had her baby and paparazzi's want pictures of that baby" Jim said. "Oh that is sad. Who's the top secret celebrity" Melinda asked. "Chelsea Strom" Jim said. "What? OH MY GOD, I LOVE THAT SONG BY HER" Melinda started to sing "Crazy In Love" which was sung my Chelsea. Jim laughed "Ok come on lets go" Jim said. They went down to the maternity ward and seen the hall filled with the paparazzi and then they seen Aiden & Megan standing there by the side just watching them "How did you find it was Chelsea Stroms baby" Jim asked because he never told Aiden or Megan. "So that's why she looked so familar to me" Aiden said. Megan gasped "Chelsea Strom? OH my god I love that song" Megan bursted out singing "Crazy In Love" and so did Melinda. Jim and Aiden just stared at them. Jim shook his head and laughed and walked up to the front of all the paparazzi. "OK LISTEN UP. YOU HAVE 1 MINUTE TO GET OUT OF MY HOSPITAL BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE AND PRESS CHARGES AGAINST YOU & THE COMPANY YOU WORK FOR" Jim yelled at them. The hall started to empty as security guards led them to the back exit. Jim sighed "You guys really need to keep an eye out at those entrances and exits" Jim said to the security guards. The security guards nodded and walked the other way. Jim walked over to Melinda, Aiden & Megan "How you feeling" Jim asked Aiden. "Sore" Aiden lied. "Don't lie to me" Jim said. "Ok my side hurts like hell but I'm fine" Aiden said. Jim and Aiden started walking down the hall as they talked and Megan & Melinda followed shortly behind them "See that's the thing about Jim & Aiden. Jim can see right through Aiden when something is bothering him" Melinda said. "I try to too but Aiden can be very convincing" Megan said. "Yep, that's Aiden. Aiden isn't really one to tell what he is feeling" Melinda said. "Oh but he poured what he was feeling in the elevator earlier" Megan said. "What did he say" Melinda asked. "When do the papers come" Megan said. Melinda stared at her "You mean divorce papers" Melinda asked. Megan nodded. "It's normal for something that has happened to him. Right now he's vulnerable all you can do is be there for him just like the rest of us" Melinda said. "I know but I know I bugged him about kids alot and we still are so young and now he feels guilty he can't give them to me" Megan said. "There are alot of things you can try. Don't think like that just yet" Melinda said. Melinda put her arm around her.

Jim & Aiden walked back into Aiden's room "I'll be right back with the sedative" Jim said. Jim left the room. Aiden sighed and sat on the bed. Jim came back with a needle in his hand "Ok" Jim said. Aiden put his arm out and let Jim inject him with the sedative "Can I like get a phone or at least get my cell phone. I have to make a phone call" Aiden said. "Oh yeah. To who" Jim asked curiously. "A friend" Aiden responded and sat up in the bed. "Which one" Jim was really curious. "Jake" Aiden lied. "You are not a good liar bud. Chelsea's ghost came to you didn't she" Jim said. "Yes ok, yes her ghost came to me" Aiden said. "What did she say" Jim sat on his bed. "She said you can't let them give away my baby. You need to stop them or else" Aiden said. "Or else what" Jim looked puzzled. "I don't know and I really don't want to find out so just get me a phone and I'm going to have Olivia do the investigating" Aiden said. "Here" Jim gave Aiden his cell phone "I have to go but when the pain starts up again page me. Ok?" Jim said. "Ok" Aiden said. Jim left the room. Aiden called Olivia "Hello" Olivia said on the other line. "Hey. What's up" Aiden said. "Aiden. Hey, nothing much I'm just at the store in the square. How you feeling" Olivia asked. "Sore as hell but we got other problems" Aiden rubbed his side because of the wound that hurt. "We do" Olivia asked. "Do you still want to learn" Aiden asked. "We have a ghost don't we" Olivia asked. "Yep. Chelsea Strom wants us to stop the hospital from giving away her baby" Aiden said. "Did...did you just say Chelsea Strom" Olivia asked and squealed. "Yes. Please don't burst out singing "Crazy In Love" please" Aiden pleaded. "Oh your no fun" Olivia said. "I know but I'm hurt" Aiden said. "I'll be there soon" Olivia said. "Ok see you then" Aiden said and hung up.

Megan walked in the room "Who were you talking to" she asked curiously. "Oh uh, voicemail" Aiden said. "Your going to help that ghost aren't you" she seemed annoyed now. "I can't just ignore this ghost" Aiden said. "You know I figured with all that happened to you. You would let someone else do the ghost busting for a while but obviously I was wrong. Your leading yourself right into harm's way and you don't give a damn" Megan said. Aiden sighed "Megan, calm down" Aiden said. Megan sighed "Look, just get some rest. Let Olivia deal with this ghost" Megan said. "I can't. She's not ready to do this on her own yet" Aiden said. Megan sighed in frustration "You know what fine. Your on your own. I'm going home" Megan grabbed her things. "Hey girl, whats up" Olivia said as she entered the room, Megan was leaving "Hi. Bye" Megan said and left the room. Olivia gave Aiden a strange look "What is that all about" Olivia asked as she sat down in the chair. "Don't ask" Aiden said. He seemed a little worried now about his marriage. Olivia had a concerned look on her face "You going to be ok" Olivia asked. "I will when I get this ghost crossed over" Aiden said. "Ok. Lets do this then" Olivia said.

Jim walked in his office, he could hear someone was in the bathroom. Jim knocked on the door and went in and seen Melinda on the floor over the toilet. Jim got on his knees and held her hair "Baby I'm running tests. I'm tired of seeing you sick all the time" Jim rubbed her back. "Ugh fine" Melinda wiped her mouth. "Ok" Jim said as she vomitted again. Jim helped her clean up after she was done. "I'm going to go home and rest before the kids get out of school" Melinda left the room before Jim could run tests on her. Jim went after her and grabbed her playfully "I don't think so" Jim kissed her neck. Melinda let out a light moan as he kissed her weak spot on her neck "Your going to take a blood test" Jim said. "Do I get a treat doctor" Melinda said seductively. Jim smirked "Only if your a good patient Ms. Gordon" Jim said. Melinda giggled and kissed him.

Aiden & Olivia stood in the record room. "Where the hell is her file at" Olivia said as she looked through files. "I don't know" Aiden was looking at the files on the computer. "What are we suppose to do if we can't find some information on her" Olivia asked as she sat down next to Aiden. "That's what the internet is for. All we need to do if find out who she was seeing 9 months ago and that should give us a clue to who the father is" Aiden said. "Oh yeah right" Olivia said. Aiden looked through the archives online "She was photographed with Derek Somers in April" Aiden said as he read the article. Aiden searched for him on Penthius. "It's says he lives on Covington Ridge Road. The white pic..." Aiden started to say. The glass on the computer screen cracked and smashed in and sparks flew and smoke started to ascend in the air. Olivia jerked and squeeled "Whoa" she said. Aiden and Olivia both quickly moved out of the way "What the..." Aiden started to say. Chelsea appeared in the room "YOU ARE NOT TO GO TO HIM. DO YOU UNDERSTAND. I DO NOT WANT HIM ANYWHERE NEAR MY BABY" Chelsea yelled furiously. "Do you want to sav..." Aiden started to say but it was too late. Chelsea already disappeared. Aiden looked at Olivia with a confused and now upset look on his face. This ghost was just making matters harder for them now. "Just great now what do we do" Aiden said in a frustrated voice.

Andrea was waiting outside of school. They had a half a day due to Parent Teacher Conferences. Steve came out of the school. "Are you in trouble" she asked as she got in his car. "I get to have detention with the principal tomorrow" Steve said as he got in the car. "Whatever. Ms. Mayhew is so not fair. All she does is pick on you because your the jock of the school and captain of the basketball team" Andrea sighed. "All I know is she hates my guts. She always blames me for something. I did not cheat on that test. I studied" Steve sighed. "I know I helped you study" Andrea said. "You know what lets just get out of here" Steve started the car and started to drive off. "You know we could go to my house and make out. Nobody is home we'll have the whole house to ourselves. My mom or dad won't be home til later tonight" Andrea said. "Ok" Steve said. Andrea smiled and put her hand in his hand while he drove with the other hand. Andrea was finally ready to do it with him, she had been thinking about this for the last few days and she was sure she wanted to give up he virginity to Steve.

Aiden & Olivia both sat in the cafeteria "So what do we do now" Olivia asked. "We're going to visit Derek" Aiden took a orange juice from the hospital fridge "What? Are you serious. You heard what Chelsea said" Olivia took an ice tea. "Yes, I did and frankly I don't give a damn what she said. I'm tired and sore and I just wanna get this ghost crossed over" Aiden took a drink of his orange juice. Aiden really wanted this ghost to cross over. He just wanted his wife back and in his arms. Maybe he should have just let this ghost go but he knew deep down that was not who he was. His mother taught him better. "Aid, aren't you a little worried what this ghost might do. She said we would regret it if we did talk to him" Olivia said. Aiden sighed. Frankly, he didn't care what the ghost said. "I don't care what she said. I really don't" Aiden said. Olivia knew deep down Aiden was hurt because of Megan and she knew he was in pain, she could tell just by his facial expressions. "Ok so all we know is that she doesn't want us to talk to him but we don't know why" Olivia said. Aiden nodded "We need to find out why. I mean she wants us to find someone and we did and she interferes and says she doesn't want the father to know. Why? That is what we need to find out because he is all the family this baby has. According to biography and her file, her parents are dead. Doesn't list any siblings" Aiden put the file on the table. "I'll go talk to him and figure this out" Olivia grabbed her keys and her iced tea. "Your not going by yourself. I'm going with you, maybe I can get a vision" Aiden said. Olivia looked concerned "Are you sure your suppose to leave the hospital" she asked. "No but I want this ghost crossed over. I'll meet you downstairs in ten" Aiden said and left the cafeteria. "Ok" Olivia said and went the other way. Aiden knew he was not suppose to leave the hospital without oking it with his doctor, but he's sure his dad won't mind or will he?

"Dr. Lucas, please report to the testing labs immediately" the woman over the PR system said throughout the hospital. Jim & Melinda were both in the locker room showering together. Melinda sighed "Is it that important" Melinda kept kissing him. Jim kept kissing her "Yeah, but I definitely want to continue this later" Jim pressed his naked body against Melinda's naked body. The closeness made them feel like one. "Me too" Melinda kissed him "Ok go. I'm gonna go home for and rest" Melinda told Jim as he shut the shower off. "Ok" Jim kissed her and they both went to get dressed. Jim wolf whistled at her as he watched her getting dressed. Melinda blushed "Stop" she giggled. "Stop what" Jim said as he put his scrubs back on. "The wolf whistling and constant staring" Melinda blushed again. Jim walked up to her and kissed her passionately "I can't help you. You are still hot as hell" Jim smirked. Melinda blushed even more and kissed him. "Ok now I really got to see what is up" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda kissed him. Jim gave her one last kiss and left the locker room. Melinda gathered her stuff up and left as well. Jim entered the testing labs a few minutes after leaving the locker room "What seems to be the problem" he asked the technician. "The test results you asked for are in" the technician handed Jim the file. "Ok thanks" Jim took the file and left the lab. The file was containing Melinda's blood test, Jim took on her earlier. Jim stood outside of the room and read the blood results. "Oh god" Jim has a worried look on his face. He closed the file and walked down the hall.

Olivia was driving down Covington Ridge Road "This must be it" Aiden pointed to the house. Olivia pulled up to the house and they both got out. "This is in and out" Aiden said as he knocked on the door. Olivia nodded. A guy around his later 20's answered the door "Can I help you" he asked. "Are you Derek Somers" Aiden asked. "Who wants to know" the guy asked. "My name is Aiden and this is Olivia" Aiden pointed to her "And we have some news about Chelsea" Aiden replied. The guy's face immediately changed from normal to sad "Come on in" he said. Aiden nodded and Olivia and him walked in. "Can I offer both of you something? Water? Gatorade? A soda" Derek asked. "Water is fine" Aiden & Olivia both said in unison. They both let out a soft laugh. "Follow me" Derek said. They both followed Derek into the sun room where he got them both a glass of water "Please sit" he said. Aiden and Olivia both sat down at the table. "So what do kind of news do you have about Chelsea" Derek asked as he sat down. "Well uh there is no easy way to break this to you but you have a..." Aiden started to say. Chelsea popped in the room "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE" Chelsea screamed at them. Her angers caused some much friction that both of their glasses with water in it exploded all over the table. Olivia looked at Aiden. "What the hell was that" Derek backed away from the table, looking freaked out and he was now wondering why Aiden or Olivia didn't freak out. "That was Chelsea" Aiden said. Derek chuckled nervously "She's dead" he said. "Ok I am just going to get right to it. Olivia and I see earthbound spirits and Chelsea's spirit is stuck here" Aiden looked at Chelsea. "DO NOT TELL HIM ABOUT MY BABY OR SOMEONE YOU LOVE WILL GET HURT" Chelsea threatned Aiden. "You know what Chelsea, Grow the hell up. You want me to do something to stop your baby from being put in the system well I am" Aiden was upset now. "OH JACKASS NOW HE KNOWS" Chelsea screamed. Derek's face fell flat "WHOA. What baby" Derek asked in a scared and worried. "Just tell him it's a mistake and you meant something else. Please" Chelsea pleaded. "Olivia, I'll be right back, I have to go outside for something" Aiden left and went out the back door.

Aiden went outside "Ok, I want to know everything and I want to know now" Aiden said in a bossy tone to Chelsea. A car door was heard closing from out front. "There's your answer" Chelsea said. Aiden walked over to the gate and looked. A woman was seen getting out of her car and carried two bags of groceries in the house. Aiden looked confused and went back inside. Chelsea disappeared from outside and appeared in the house. "What's going on" Olivia mumbled to Aiden. Aiden gave her his I don't know look. A woman walked in the sun room "Oh hey baby" the woman kissed Derek "I didn't know we had company" she added. "Yes, this is Aiden and Olivia" Derek said. "Hi, nice to meet you" she said. "Aiden, Olivia, this is my wife Ellen" Derek said. Aiden & Olivia exchanged shocking looks. "Likewise" Olivia said and shook Ellen's hand. "So how can we help you" Ellen asked. "Oh they have some information on your sister Chelsea" Derek said. "Now you see why you can't tell him" Chelsea said and disappeared. "Oh god" Olivia mumbled. Aiden sighed "We just came to tell you that some of her remains are being held by the hospital since nobody has came to pick them up" Aiden said. Derek sighed in relief. "I'll stop by later and pick them up. Where do I pick them up at" Ellen asked. "Just come to the front desk and tell them why your there and someone will bring the box down" Aiden said. Aiden knew he couldn't say anything about the baby now, he didn't want to be the blame for tearing this marriage apart by telling this guy he had a baby. "Ok that's great. Thank you so much" Ellen said. "Well we better get going" Aiden and Olivia both shook Ellen and Derek's hand and left. Aiden and Olivia got in the car "That is just twisted" Olivia said. "Now what do we do" Aiden sighed. Olivia started driving away.

Melinda walked in the house "Andrea, you home" Melinda said loud enough so she could hear her upstairs. Andrea and Steve were under the covers kissing. They just done the deed. Andrea pushed Steve away "I thought you said your mom wouldn't be home until later" Steve jumped out of bed and started to put on his clothes. Andrea did the same "That is what she said this morning" Andrea sighed. "Yeah mom, be right down. Just studying" Andrea said loud enough for Melinda to hear her. Andrea kissed Steve "It was great" she said. Steve nodded and kissed her "Yeah it was" he said. Steve grabbed his bag as they both went downstairs. Melinda looked worried when she seen Steve coming down behind Andrea. "Andrea, what did me and your father both tell you about having Steve here when neither of us is home" Melinda said in a stern voice. "I'm sorry, we just got back and Steve wanted to borrow my chemistry because he lost his at basketball practice" Andrea lied to Melinda. She hated lying to her own mother. "Yeah that's true, Ms. Gordon" Steve said and pulled his chemistry book out of his bag. Melinda looked relieved "Ok. Sorry for reacting" Melinda said. "It's understandable" Steve said. "So I'll talk to you later" Andrea blushed and kissed Steve. "Yeah" he said and kissed her back. They shared another kiss. "OK enough" Melinda said. She couldn't stand to see her daughter making out with her boyfriend. Melinda and Jim both thought she was young to have a boyfriend but she was indeed the same age Aiden was when he started dating, so it was only fair to let her date. Andrea walked Steve to the door and watched as he left. "How was school" Melinda asked. "Fine. Got an A on my chem test" Andrea said. "That's good sweetie" Melinda said. "What are you doing home so early" Andrea asked curiously. "I'm not feeling to well" Melinda went to the kitchen and started to make tea. "Did daddy run some tests" she asked in a concerned voice. "Yeah daddy is just waiting on the results" Melinda said. Andrea looked worried about her mother's health. "Mom, go upstairs and rest. I'll bring the tea up to you" Andrea said. "Ok thanks sweetie" Melinda went upstairs as Andrea waited for her tea to get done.

Aiden was back in his hospital room "Now what do we do" Olivia asked. "I don't know" he said. "This is more difficult than I thought it would be" Aiden added. Aiden sat down on his bed. Olivia sat in the chair "Well we have to do something but I don't know what" she said. A nurse walked in the room "Aiden, you have a guest, should I send him in" the nurse asked. "Who is it" Aiden asked. "Derek Somer" the nursed said. "Send him in" Aiden said. The nurse left the room to get Derek "I wonder what he is doing here" Olivia said. "Yeah me too" Aiden said in a suspicious voice. Derek walked in the room holding a box of Chelsea's things. "I thought your wife was coming" Aiden asked. "Well she was but I talked her into letting me come instead" Derek said. "So what do you want" Olivia asked. "Thank you for not dropping the baby bomb on my wife" Derek said. Aiden stood up "Are you crazy. Your married to Ellen and you screwed Chelsea" Aiden said. "It was a publicity thing and Ellen told me to escort her so I did. I never expected to sleep with her but we both got drunk and lost it" Derek said. "Oh so wait, are you saying that baby is a mistake" Aiden's was getting angry. "No, What we did was a mistake" Derek said. "It's the same damn thing. How dare you say that baby is a mistake. You...you don't know how lucky you are to have a baby. There are some people who can't have them and you just go ahead and call that baby a mistake. You got some nerve man" Aiden was letting his personal problems get involved with this problem. "I'm sorry. I..." Derek started to say but Aiden interuppted him "Your lucky I don't go and tell your wife that you screwed her sister and had a child with her. That poor baby is parentless now because of your stupid fiasco and will probably be put in the system because every angle we have looked at is a dead end. That baby has no one left but you and his aunt" Aiden said in anger. Olivia could clearly tell Aiden was upset about the whole subject now, Olivia decided it was time to jump in and do her part. "At least come and see the baby before the hospital puts her in the system, please" Olivia said. "It's a girl" Derek asked in a surprised voice. Olivia nodded "Yeah. Come on I'll take you" Olivia said. Olivia looked back at Aiden "Wanna come" she asked. Aiden shook his head "No, you take him" he said. Olivia and Derek both left the room to go to the maternity ward.

Chelsea appeared in Aiden's room. "What do you want" Aiden asked. He sat on the bed because he was in pain now. "I'm sorry. I just heard everything you said" Chelsea said. "Whatever. Why did you sleep with him? I can't stop this baby from being put in the system now" Aiden looked down. "Actually I have thought of something but it's risky" Chelsea said. Aiden looked up at Chelsea "What is it" he asked. "Hack into the hospital computer and one of my ex boyfriend's name under father, mostly Aaron Sanderson because he's dead and that way no one will ever know that Derek is the real father and my sister and Derek can continue their marriage without any harm done or anything" Chelsea said. Aiden sighed "I guess that could work" Aiden said. "But what, will you cross over if I do this" Aiden asked. "Yeah. I just don't want to be the reason if they break up" Chelsea said. Aiden nodded "Fine, I'll do it" Aiden said. Aiden knew it was a risky move but he had to do it. "Thank you" Chelsea disappeared.

As the day passed, Aiden hacked the hospital system and put the fake father's name in the file and called Ellen to the hospital where a few doctors explained to her that her sister had a baby that she knew nothing about. All she knew was that her sister died, she never knew why though. Ellen walked over to Aiden who was standing in the corner with Olivia watching the scene. "Thank you so much for your help. If it wasn't for you both my beautiful niece would of got placed in the system" Ellen said. Chelsea appeared next to Aiden and Olivia and looked over to see her baby. Chelsea's heart melted "Oh she's so cute, isn't she" Chelsea said. Olivia nodded at Chelsea's comment "Your welcome, this is what Chelsea would of wanted" she said to Ellen. Aiden was just staring at the baby "Do you wanna hold her" Ellen asked Aiden. "Uh...n...sure" Aiden said. Ellen carefully handed over to Aiden. Aiden looked at the baby in his arms. The baby cooed. Aiden's heart broke into pieces just staring at the baby. He was heartbroken that he could not give Megan kids now. Well he still could but the chances are close to none that it will happen. "What's her name" Olivia asked. "We're naming her Samantha Nicole. After her grandmother and her mother" Ellen said. Chelsea's face lit up "My middle name she's using" she said. "Oh that's such a nice way to honor them both" Olivia said. Ellen nodded and smiled "Yeah it is" she said. Chelsea walked over to Aiden who was holding baby Samantha. Chelsea kissed her daughter on the head "Thank you, for everything" she said to Aiden. Aiden looked at her and nodded. Aiden knew she now see's the light since her unfinished business is done. She kissed her daughter's head one last time "I love you so much, I'm sorry you didn't get to know me. I know your aunt will take very good care of you" Chelsea said. Chelsea started to walk toward the light. Aiden and Olivia both watched "Hey Aiden, I wouldn't give up just yet" Chelsea stared at baby Samantha giving Aiden a clue about what she was talking about "Hold out hope. It just might happen" Chelsea smiled at him than walked into the light. Aiden was left wondering what she meant by that. Aiden sighed and handed baby Samantha back over to Ellen. "Thank you both again" Ellen said. Aiden nodded.

Later that night, everyone went home to resume their lives. Ellen and Derek went home happily but with a dark secret buried right underneath their nose. Aiden was sitting in his room when he head a tap on the door. Aiden looked up and seen Megan standing in the door "Hi" Aiden said. "Hi" Megan said. Megan came in "How you feeling" Megan asked. "Sore" Aiden replied. Megan walked over and sat on his bed "I'm sorry about earlier, I over reacted" Megan said. "No you didn't. I should be more careful when it comes to ghost and your right I should of sat this one out but I didn't" Aiden said. Megan kissed him. They shared a long hot passionate kiss. "Well I did save a baby from being put in the system" Aiden said. "Tell me all about it" Megan snuggled under her husband's arm. Aiden wrapped his arm around her and let out a laugh "It's a very long and twisted story" he said. Megan kissed him "I got all night. I'm not going anywhere" she said. Aiden smiled and kissed her back. Everything was good between the two love birds again. Aiden began telling her the twisted story but he still wondered about what Chelsea told him.

Melinda was sitting on the couch reading her latest book she bought a few days ago. The fireplace was lit. Andrea was out with some friends. Alex was upstairs working on homework or so she thought or he was probably playing the Wii. Ashley was asleep. Melinda heard the door open "Hey baby" Melinda got up and kissed her husband. "Hey babe" Jim kissed her back. Jim hung up his coat "We need to talk" Jim said in a serious voice. "Why? What's wrong" Melinda asked. "I got your test results" Jim replied. "Oh. And" Melinda said. "I think you should sit down for this" his voice was really serious. "Jim, just tell me what it is. Your scaring me" she said. Jim took her hands "Mel, we're gonna have another baby" Jim said. Melinda's face dropped "HUH" she said in a shocked voice. They both stood there just staring at each other with shocked looks on their face with the news Jim just delivered.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK 1.08**


End file.
